Binders for storing papers and other articles are well known in the art. Typical binders include a ring binder mechanism that includes a base to which is connected a plurality of rings. Each ring is typically comprised of two semi-circular prongs that are mated at one point to form a generally circular ring. The non-mating end of each prong is connected to the base of the ring binder mechanism. At this connection point, each prong of each ring is hinged to rotate in opposite directions. Thus, the mating ends of each ring can be separated at the mating point to allow the insertion of papers or other articles onto the rings for storage within the binder.
The base of the ring binder mechanism is typically permanently attached to an outer cover. The outer cover provides protection for the papers and other articles stored on the rings within the binder. The outer cover may also accept printing or writing thereon to allow identification of the owner or the contents of the binder. Furthermore, the outer cover may include a clear sleeve or pocket under which an identification sheet or card may be secured to identify the binder.
Outer covers are constructed from a variety of materials and in a variety of ways. Common materials used in the construction of outer covers are synthetic, plastic-type materials, and paperboard, formed of multiple layers of a thin paper material. Outer covers are typically formed of solid plastic, or a thin plastic, canvas, or other covering surrounding a core of paperboard or other similar material. The materials and construction of outer covers subjects them to wear and damage. For example, the seams and hinge grooves of outer covers are weak points that can become worn and split. Also, a paperboard core may bend, break or become delaminated, especially around the edges.
Because the outer cover protects the papers stored on the ring binder mechanism, the outer cover can easily become scratched, stained, or otherwise marred or damaged. Binders are used in a multitude of locations, and are found in virtually every factory, office, school, and home. Binders are thus subjected to many different kinds of abuse and perils, such as being roughly thrown into school lockers by students, having coffee spilled on them by office workers, and being subjected to grease and grime by workers on factory floors or industrial plants. All of these activities subject binders to damage in which the outer cover can become undesirably marked or marred. Furthermore, when the contents of a binder are changed, any identification markings on the outer cover may be rendered inaccurate. However, because the outer cover is typically permanently attached to the base of the ring binder mechanism, the outer cover cannot be replaced with another cover. Therefore, a damaged, marred, or otherwise undesirably marked outer cover cannot be changed. The only way to obtain a new outer cover is to discard the entire old binder and obtain an entirely new binder.
Generally, the useful life of the ring binder mechanism is much greater than that of the outer cover because the outer cover becomes damaged or undesirably marked long before the ring binder mechanism fails. Because the ring binder mechanism cannot be easily removed from the old outer cover and attached to a new outer cover, the entire binder including the operational ring binder mechanism must be discarded and the contents of the binder transferred to a new binder when a new outer cover is desired. Not only is discarding the entire binder, including the ring binder mechanism, an inefficient waste of money, it is also environmentally undesirable as landfill space is viewed as becoming increasingly scarce and therefore should not be filled with articles whose useful life has not been completely exhausted.
Furthermore, the explosion in the use of plastics has created certain environmental concerns. One of the benefits of plastic, i.e., its strength and durability, is ironically one of its perceived drawbacks. In the present era of environmental awareness, the effect of discarded products is being increasingly scrutinized. Because plastics are typically non-biodegradable or slow to degrade and fill a substantial percentage of landfill space, products that use plastics are increasingly being viewed as undesirable.
Thus, consumers' desire for products constructed of biodegradable materials is on the rise. Also, recyclable products and products whose useful lives can be extended by using replacement parts are gaining an increasing measure of acceptance in the marketplace.